


Violation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Ultimate BenPoe Rewrite One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Horror, Canon Compliant, Fridge Horror, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker Is Not A Good Guy, Mind Rape, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Other, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren struggles to come to grips with what his uncle did to him.





	Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because nothing about Luke’s actions even suggested he was the good guy. Based on the prompt “Betrayal”.

  
It’s a glimpse from Snoke’s mind that Kylo sees Luke. A man, reaching into his mind while he’s asleep, grasping, taking, hating —

  
Kylo knows that he felt someone else in his mind that night. He had no idea it was Luke.   
Kylo feels like he’s coming up for air in that moment, and that just makes it worse. Snoke looks at Kylo Ren, calmly. “You are strong indeed.”

  
“You knew,” Kylo says. “You knew this…this _creature_ basically raped my mind and you didn’t tell me.”

  
“It’s hardly a revelation that anyone would want to hear.”

  
“How could he?” Kylo says. “That…oozing sore of depravity…” He wants to call Luke a son of a schutta, but he has no desire to insult his grandmother, not in that moment.

  
“Yes, I know.”

  
“He deserves everything he got,” Kylo says. “The destruction of his ridiculous Academy, all of it.”

  
“He’s still out there,” Snoke says. “But I promise, once we reach him, you will be able to destroy him. For now…tap into your anger. Your desire for revenge. Your pain. I can feel all of it, like a vast sea…”

  
Kylo obeys. He thinks of having to leave Poe behind. He thinks of Luke’s invasion, the mental _rape_. The violation. He thinks of the time Luke accused him of “batting those pretty eyes” to get his way. He thinks of his mother throwing him away like garbage.

  
He has a lot of anger to get through.

  
“Good.” Snoke practically purrs the word. “You’ll be my best apprentice yet. I know it.”

  
Kylo thinks of how Luke once said he’d go on to lead the Jedi Order. How *proud* he’d seemed. He gets angrier.

  
“Hold onto that anger,” Snoke says. “It will serve you well.”

  
Kylo can imagine. As long as he holds onto the rage, he will make the stars scream. He knows that much.


End file.
